


Trouble wore Alliance Blue

by Wiccy



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: A Drabble





	Trouble wore Alliance Blue

No way this could be good. Folk in Alliance uniforms never brought anything good. ‘Least not where Mal was concerned. They usually brought a whole heap load a’ trouble. Stirring it up till people got killed, or worse. They never seemed to care none either, which, by Jayne’s way of thinking made them even more dangerous. Like him. He didn’t much care for people like him, groups of people like him less so. He wondered briefly what that said about his self image. It was a fleeting thought that didn’t hold in his brain as the bullets started to fly.


End file.
